Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels
by snowangel420
Summary: Jen and Olivia have been BFFs for years. After meeting a certain Viking and his dragon, the girls must help him defeat an old enemy. UP FOR ADOPTION! Details inside (in latest chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels

Okay, this is my first co-write with the amazing Francesva!

Our characters, Olivia and Jen, have been BFFs for years (I'm used to using myself as my OC, but I decided to do this for a change), and go to a hotel during a field trip.

Chapter 1

"All right, class. Grab your things and we'll get on the bus and head to the Omni hotel." Mrs. Aberstein, our English teacher, says. Ugh, she's treating us like we're five. I roll my eyes at my BFF Jen, and I know she's thinking the same thing. She and I have been BFFs since we were, like, 2.

We grab our pillows, both of which have Hiccup and Toothless on them (but I stitched my name on mine). We also grab our duffel bags, and our blankets. Our duffel bags are not only filled with the essentials, but also with HTTYD stuff. We've been obsessed ever since we saw the first preview and then when we saw it in theaters in 3D (iluvhttyd: I, unfortunately, never saw it in 3D...I'll see the second one in 3D tho). One of the guys in our class, Peter, comes up to us.

"You guys are so obsessed with that kid's movie. Get over it," he says. My hands ball into fists.

"It's not a -"

"Olivia, relax. Don't listen to him. He's a stupido. Get it? Stupido? Torpedo? Ah, nevermind."

I grab my stuff and Jen and I go onto the bus, sitting in the back as we usually do.

"So, have you heard about that little red haired girl from Gift Of The Night Fury? About how she'll be in the series?" Jen asks.

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe the series is coming out in the fall. I can't wait. You'll be a junior and I'll be a senior."

"I can't believe you're graduating next year."

"I know. But don't worry. I'll be there at your graduation. We're BFFs. And nothing can change that."

On the half-hour it takes to get to the hotel (iluvhttyd: usually takes 20 minutes depending on traffic; I looked on a map), Jen and I chat about HTTYD and how psyched we are that her parents and my mom bought us tickets to the DC show of HTTYD Arena Spectacular (iluvhttyd: we wish).

When we arrive at the hotel, our teacher gives us our room keys, and, luckily, Jen and I are going to be staying in the same room. A week in a King Parlor Suite at the Omni Hotel! But, no, this isn't just for fun. We have to go to different landmarks in Richmond and write a paper about three of our "favorites". Oh, joy.

Jen P.O.V. (Francesva: iluvhttyd is writing Olivia's POV and I write Jen's! ^^)

"Hey, the wind is getting really rough out there," I say. I turn to Olivia.

"Did you hear about Hurricane Irene? How it might hit us? Maybe this is it." I say.

"Well, they did say that as a possibility." Olivia says, looking outside thoughtfully.

"Eh, let's watch HTTYD instead of worrying!" I exclaim, thinking of Hiccup, yet again.

We turn on the movie. About halfway into it, I begin to hear screams. I turn to look at Olivia.

"Did you hear that? Or am I going insane?" I ask her.

"No, I heard it, or we're both going insane," she replies.

"Oh, well. I already am kind of insane," I say, "HTTYD insane." I finish off with the biggest grin I can manage.

Suddenly, we hear more screaming outside. I walk to the window and look outside. It's already pitch black out there and I can't see a thing. But I so hear something more clear: Olivia screaming, as fire blasts down the hallway outside our room.

Olivia P.O.V.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Fire. In a luxury hotel.

But this isn't some regular fire. It's like...blue. I wave Jen over.

"What do you see?" She asks.

"Blue fire. You don't think..."

"It's impossible." Jen looks through the peephole and I know she sees the blue fire. Then, we hear a very familiar voice. Too familiar.

"Come on, Toothless! Who knew the Red Death would have babies?" Oh. My. Gosh. It's Hiccup! It's gotta be. Unless Jay Baruchel is practicing a line for the next movie. (iluvhttyd: btw I learned that THE Tom Hanks will be coming to Norfolk, VA to shoot a movie! Jsyk) I look at Jen. Her eyes are wide. She heard him, too.

"That wasn't a line in the first movie was it?" Jen asks, nervously.

"Nuh-uh. No one mentions the name of the Red/Green Death in the movie."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Got your bow and arrow?"

"Duh." Jen and I go over to our duffel bags and take out our bows and arrows. Arrows at the ready, we go outside our hotel room.

When we do, we see Hiccup, riding Toothless. But, no one else is out here. Is it just me and Jen? Or has everyone evacuated?

We go to a minor HTTYD fan's door. Amelia.

"Amelia, have you seen any fire lately? Or maybe a certain Viking and dragon flying down the hall?" Jen asks.

"No...why? Have you two seen anything like that?"

"Nope. Just wondering." I say.

We follow Hiccup's voice to a janitor's closet that's near the elevator.

"Bud, I don't know how we're gonna be able to get home with this injury on my leg," Hiccup says. Oh, no. He's injured!

I look at Jen, and we nod at each other then put our bows and arrows down. We must remain calm and not scare Hiccup. Or his Night Fury.

We step up to them. Toothless notices us and sends a fireball in our direction. We duck just in time

"Toothless! Girls, I am so sorry that happened."

"That's okay. Happens all the time." Jen says.

"It does?" I ask. Jen elbows me in the left arm.

"Of course it does, silly goose person. Remember when we fought off that big scary Whispering Death?"

"...Yep. That was a tough case. As Dragon Busters. Which is what we are. If there's something weird and it doesn't look good, who you gonna call? Dragon Busters! (iluvhttyd: I do not own, nor have I ever seen Ghostbusters. Dragon Busters just came to me)" Jen looks at me weird.

"I looked the lyrics up on YouTube." I explain quietly.

"So, you girls are Dragon Busters?" Hiccup asks.

"Yep. Been in the business for five years," Jen says. If Hiccup finds out the truth, WE'RE gonna be busted!

Jen P.O.V.

I smiled a large grin. "Who you gonna call? Ghost... I-I mean DragonBusters! Heh..." I say blushing furiously.

"Jen!" Olivia whispers to me.

"I'm sorry I just forgot the lyrics!"

"There ARE no lyrics!"

Hiccup apperently notices us conversing among ourselves.

"Girls? Uh, something I should know?" Hiccup asks, eyebrow raised.

"OH! Uh no no no! Most certianly not!" I lie.

"Yes, you're definetly the worlds best liar." Hiccup says, sarcasticaly.

"Jen!" Oliva scolds, yet again. "You just GAVE US AWAY!"

"I know..." I say, closing my eyes.

"So... not Dragon busters?" Hiccup asks.

"No..." I say, ready to be charred.

Hiccup gives me a funny look. "Well, uh, do you know a healer of some sort? I don't know where I am and..." He trails off, pointing to his leg. Blood is coming out, and he looks in pain.

"OH! Yeah, Olivia is there a hospital nearby?"

"I think so. I'm not sure though..."

"Well, then I'll call 911. Say we have a boy with a bleeding leg."

Hiccup looks at me for a minute. "Thank-"

"You for summing that up, yeah I know." I say, rolling my eyes slightly, smiling. Then mentally smacking myself.

"Wha? How did you know that?" Hiccup asks, eyes wide.

"Jen!" I close my eyes, realizing I just did something horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Francesva: Ok, so hope you liked the last chapter, cause here's another one!

Chapter 2

Olivia P.O.V.

"Did I mention I brought a first-aid kit with me?" I ask Jen.

"No. That would've been helpful!" Jen says.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hiccup asks.

"We," I say, gesturing to me and Jen, "are going to sneak you into our hotel room, and, since the hurricane is coming, let you stay there until your leg heals."

"Or longer," Jen says, wiggling her eyebrows.

**"Jen! Don't scare him!" I scold, once again. Jen and I are two years apart in age, but one grade apart in school.**

**"Sorry," Jen says. She moves to help Hiccup up, but Toothless stops her with his growling.**

**"Easy, bud. They're here to help us," Hiccup says. Toothless puts his head under one of Hiccup's arms while Jen lifts him up by his other arm.**

**"Us? Is he injured, too?" I ask.**

**"No. But we need to get back to Berk to tell everyone that the Red Death has babies," Hiccup explains.**

**"Right," I say. Toothless lets me take Hiccup's arm as we lead him down the hall to our room. Mrs. Aberstein comes out of her room and we duck down another hallway. Toothless is poking out. Hiccup pulls him back.**

**"This isn't good. If Mrs. Aberstein finds us, we'll be in trouble for coming out of our room," Jen says.**

**"Jen, please. It's a hotel, why WOULDN'T you come out of the room?" I ask.**

**"True. But what's our excuse gonna be if she finds us?"**

**"She's never seen HTTYD, so we'll just say that Hiccup is from another room and he accidentally cut himself on the coffee table and Toothless is his best friend in a dragon costume," I say.**

**"Okay. One question: how do we get to your room?" Hiccup asks.**

**"Jen, you keep a lookout and if you see Mrs. Aberstein, distract her while I get Hiccup and Toothless to our room," I say.**

**"I'm always the distraction. Why can't you be the distraction this time?" Jen asks.**

**"All right, fine. I'll be the distraction. But listen to my instructions carefully: go into the room, find my duffel bag and there is a first aid kit in there. Find one of the towels in my duffel bag and put it on the wound. Keep pressure on it until I get there. You have the room key. I'll knock part of the Test Drive song on the door so you'll know it's me," I say.**

**"Can it be Forbidden Friendship?"**

**"Forbidden Friendship is a slower version of Test Drive. It's either Test Drive or you be the distraction."**

**"Ooh, you drive a hard bargain. Fine, Test Drive. Now, go!" Jen, Hiccup, and Toothless get ready to move. My plan: Pretend I'm lost and can't find my room. I walk up to Mrs. Aberstein in a panic.**

**"Mrs. Aberstein! I can't find my room! I gave the room key to Jen, and I can't find her! Please help me!"**

**"Wow, she's a good actress," I hear Hiccup say.**

**"Shh!" Jen replies.**

**"All right, Olivia. Why don't we go to the front desk and get you a separate room key so you and Jen can have one each? I'm surprised it wasn't Jen that lost the room key. But don't worry. We'll get you one," Mrs. Aberstein says as she puts an arm around me. Jen SO owes me.**

**After getting the key card to my room, and Mrs. Aberstein giving me a strict warning about calling my parents if I lose it again, blah blah blah.**

**I go to the elevator and get on to go to my floor.**

**When I get on my floor and run as fast as I can to my room, and knock the seventeen times for Test Drive (iluvhttyd: I counted)**

**Jen opens the door and I step inside.**

**"Why didn't you just use your room key?" Jen asks.**  
**"Because I used the knock," I say. **

**I walk over to Hiccup, who's applying pressure to his bleeding leg.**

**"Jen, go put water in the ice bucket," I say.**

**"Yes, ma'am, Miss Wilson," Jen says. I ignore her comment.**

**"All right, Hiccup. I'm going to remove the towel so I can look at the wound." Hiccup nods. I remove the towel from his right leg and dip then ring out the towel in the filled ice bucket.**

**"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hiccup asks.**

**"I've done this a ton of times," I say.**

**"Why should I believe you? You lied to me about the Dragon Busters."**

**"I know. But you can trust me on this. I promise. Now hold still."**  
**I pat at Hiccup's wound until I've gotten all the blood off. It's just a deep, thin gash, but there is a lot of blood. I take out a hyperdermic needle and the vial of anesthetic that goes with it. I carefully fill the needle.**

**"Okay, Hiccup. This'll sting a bit," I say.**

**"Oh, I hate needles," Jen says.**

**"Doesn't everybody?" I ask. Jen shrugs her shoulders.**

**I carefully insert the needle into Hiccup's leg.**

**"I'll check it in a few minutes. Jen, ready with the movies?"**

**"Ready. Let's have an HTTYD marathon. You think we could order room service?"**

**"Let's do it! Hiccup, want anything from the menu?" I hand Hiccup the menu.**

**"I can't read this. Would one of you mind reading it for me, please?"**

**"I'll do it!" Jen and I scream at the same time.**

**Jen P.O.V.**

**"Please! Please please please!" I beg Olivia.**

**"Fine." She says reluctantly.**

**"Ok... you do it." I say.**

**"What?" She sighs. "Alright."**

**Olivia begins to read the menu to Hiccup. THE Hiccup. I'm still in shock. I stare at the wound and the stump for a moment. Then, a huge pile of hurt comes washing through my brain.**

**"Heh, c-can you excuse me?" I say turning as red as tomato. Olivia and Hiccup stop talking and look at me. **

**"Are you ok?" Olivia and Hiccup ask at the same time.**

**"No." I respond, whimpering.**

**I scurry to the bathroom, and see the two wolf ears popping out of my head slowly. That's right. Wolf ears. When I was little, I was cursed. My dad cussed at a witch, but he didn't know she was a witch. She was mean, and she killed my father right there. The police stated my father's death as murder. As for me? She left me with a curse. I could turn into a wolf. It happens randomly, and I can never control it. Only Olivia and my mom knows my secret. Luckily, Hiccup didn't see it. It's really starting to hurt, though. I can feel my tail coming out, and suddenly, I'm shorter. I look in the mirror. **

**"Oh no." I say. I'm a full wolf now.**

**"Can I come in?" Olivia asks.**

**"Ah... well... um." That's all I can manage, staring into the mirror. The black wolf stares back. **

**"How am I gonna get out of this one?" I think, knowing if I exit the room, Toothless will probably kill me.**

**Olivia P.O.V.**

**I know what's going on with Jen. But she's not the only one with a secret life. I am part mockingbird. Not unlike Jen, I can't control when I turn into a mockingbird. My brother Daniel was cursed with the same thing...he -literally- flew the coop and no one has seen him since. I'm determined to find him. I raise my hand to knock on the door again, but I spot a mockingbird feather. I run inside the bathroom.**

**"Jen! It's happening!" I say.**

**"Ok. I forget, can you talk when you're a mockingbird?" (iluvhttyd: I almost put mockingjay by accident! Hunger Games-self, now is not the time to appear!) **

**"Not really. Like a mockingbird, yes. But not like a human. I'm not a parrot." **

**"Ok. I can feel my wolf-self going away. I can stay with you until you go back to human."**

**"You're the best, Jen. I don't know what I would do without - tweet!" Oh, great. I feel myself shrinking. As if I'm not small enough. My feathers increase and my claws replace my feet.**

**Jen POV**

**I sit down, and after a while Olivia turns human again. When we walk out, Hiccup has broken the TV, taken it apart, and is currently putting the pieces in a leather saddlebag. **

**"W-What are you doing?" I ask, knowing that TV probably cost a lot more than anything I own.**

**"I thought I could take it back to Berk to improve some of my inventions there," Hiccup says, eyebrows raised at my panicked face.**

**"No no no! That isn't ours!" Olivia says.**

**"...Oh," Hiccup says, staring at the broken TV parts.**

**"OH? OH? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? YOU HAVE TO PUT THAT BACK TOGETHER!" I say, feeling kind of mad.**

**"Ok! Ok!" Hiccup says, his hands up.**

**"Jen! Calm, think of horses, of the beach..." Olivia says to me, and I feel calmer.**

**"I don't know if I can do it though... you know, put the TV back together," he says, his eyes filled with worry.**

**"Ok, well, try,"Olivia says. "And in the meantime, you can stay here until Irene passes over."**

**"Um Olivia...?" I say. "There are only two beds." One's a double, the other is a triple.**

**"Why don't I sleep on the ground?" I say, after a long moment.**

**"Ok," Hiccup and Olivia say together. **

***Later***

**It's the blackest night I've ever seen. I know I'm a wolf, and that there's a full moon outside. I never can control myself when I'm a wolf. The thirst for blood only gets stronger. I make sure Hiccup and Olivia are sleeping, then jump out the window. My paws hit the concrete, and I hope, as I run off into the night, that Olivia and Hiccup won't wake up and see me missing. I run faster. I'm in the woods now, and the trees are falling down around me. I don't care. **

**I see, suddenly, a herd of deer. I lower my body, and slink along the grass. Soon, I'm close to that huge buck. I leap and bite. I drag the male to the nearest bush and eat. When I see the sun rising, I know that I've been out too long. I know this because I'm now human, and there are smaller versions of the Red Death parading down the street.**


	3. Chapter 3

iluvhttyd: Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Olivia POV

I am having a flashback nightmare. It happened over a year ago, but I still feel the emotional pain I went through. My ex-boyfriend is raping me. There's nothing I can do, though.

The rape left me pregnant. I gave the baby up for adoption, and my giving her up still haunts me. I've waken up crying for the past few months. My mom has gotten me to a therapist but nothing - and I don't think anyone - can help me. Jen knows about the baby, and she knows not to talk about it unless I want to. It only happened once. When Jen and I were at the premiere of HTTYD. There was a family in the row behind us, and a woman had a baby in her arms. Seeing the baby made me think of my daughter.

I blinked back tears.

"Are you all right, Liv?" Jen asked me.

"I'm sorry. This is just a really emotional part," I said.

"Gobber and Hiccup are having an argument," Jen said.

As much as I wanted to see the movie, I couldn't stop thinking of my daughter. I grabbed my ticket and ran out to the bathroom. I know Jen followed me but I don't care. After making sure no one else was in here, I sunk against the wall and began to sob. I heard Jen coming to sit next to me.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jen asked.

I took out a picture of my daughter out of my pocket, and handed it to Jen.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Jen. She was my daughter, and I shouldn't have given her up," I said.

"There's nothing you can do. The adoption's official, right?"

"Yeah. Your point?"

"Open or closed?"

"My mom said it had to be a closed adoption - no questions asked."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No. I want to hold my daughter again. I want to know how she's doing. I'm her mother! I need to know these things!"

I was glad Jen had invited me over to her house for the night. I couldn't bear facing my mom. When Jen's parents had gone to bed, tears silently streamed down my face.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay. I'm you're sister. I won't let you down," Jen said. Jen went to sleep and I cried myself to sleep a couple of hours later.

"Olivia! Olivia! Olivia, wake up!" I hear a far-off voice calling me, but it's not Jen. It's Hiccup.

I bolt up in bed. I glance over at the clock: 3AM. Hiccup is sitting on the edge of my bed, one hand on my back (iluvhttyd: don't worry, no romance between Olivia and Hiccup or Jen and Hiccup!). I see Toothless' eyes and find their eerie glow somewhat soothing. I feel fresh hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You okay?" Hiccup asks.

I can't answer him. He'd never understand. But he needs to know. I barely know him, but I trust him. So I tell Hiccup everything that has happened within the past year or so.

After I finished, I noticed Jen had come back (don't ask me how I know she was gone).

Jen P.O.V.

Hiccup and Olivia are sitting on Olivia's bed and he's comforting her. I feel a slight pang of jealousy, but then I notice she's crying, and it instantly fades away.

I walk in and try to will my tail away, which is taking FOREVER so I sit where I am and try to stuff it in my pants. Olivia and Hiccup look over, and poor Liv's face is all red. "Hey, whats wrong?" I ask her.

Her lip quivers, and she bursts into sobs all over again. I crawl over, trying to ignore my giant tail. Of course, they have to ask, though. "What's in your... uh..." Hiccup trails off noticing that its moving.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all!" I say turning as red as a cherry. Hiccup turns around and starts patting Olivia's back. Then, I see the picture of her daughter, and then I remember. Her nightmares. We're such good friends because of our pasts.

She had her daughter's story, while I had mine. I had an amazing sister. Her name was Rosalie. Rosalie Honduru. My eyes tear up thinking about her. And they tear up even more when I think of poor Olivia again.

At my old house, one night, we were watching a movie, when we heard voices outside.

Suddenly, the back of the house exploded. My sister's leg got trapped under a piece of fallen wall afterward, and I noticed that the walls were catching flame. I remember my mom pulling me out before I could get to my sister. She... she... she didn't make it.

The house burned down. We moved from Califlornia to Virginia. There I met Olivia. I snap back to reality, and realize I'm sitting on the floor crying like a little baby.

I jump up and wipe my eyes as fast as I can, and remember the babies. The red deaths. My eyes widen and I shoot to the window. They've moved on. I start stammering, and realize, feeling dumb, that Hiccup has Olivia in his arms, and they are asleep.

I jump on the bed screaming, "WAKE UP!" and when they finally do wake up, I tell them my whole story without thinking. Then I realize the mistake I've made. I just gave away my most important secrets. Great. Just great.

Olivia POV

I can't believe Jen just told Hiccup and I everything. Well, it's new to Hiccup, since I am Jen's BFF. But we've got a more important task at hand: finding the Red Death's babies and destroying them. Hiccup, Toothless, Jen and I race downstairs as fast as we can. We go to the entrance when we see someone very familiar. Two someones who are very familiar to me.

"Well, looks like I've got you cornered. Red Death babies, attack!" The Red Death babies are just flying around not paying attention to their leader. You have to admit, it's kinda cute. Oh, who's the Red Death babies' leader, you ask? Well, it's none other than...my ex-boyfriend! And in his arms is - dare I say it - our daughter. Tears well up in my eyes at the sight of her. She's gotten so big.

"Ah ah ah. No crying. You wouldn't want to upset little Amelia, now would you?"

"Who's Amelia?" I ask.

My ex points to our daughter.

"I wouldn't have named her Amelia. I named her Jennifer Olivia."

"You named her after me?" Jen asks.

"No, I named her after Jennifer Lawrence and Olivia Wilde."

"Really?"

"No, of course not! I named her after you. Her first name you and her middle name after my great-great-great-great-great grandmother."

"Wow, that's a lot of greats. Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a city to destroy," My ex, Cole, says.

"You do realize that you'll have no place to live after you destroy the city. And by the way, how'd you get custody of Jen?"

Jen, my BFF, opens her mouth.

"My daughter Jen."

"Well, here's the thing. Remember those adoption papers you signed? While you were in labor?"

"I can barely remember anything from that point in my life."

"You had a water birth."

"I know that, Cole. I was there. And so was my BFF Jen. So back to the question at hand..."

"Uh, guys?" Hiccup begins. We ignore him.

"How. Did. You. Get. Custody. Of. Our. Daughter. Jennifer?" I ask.

"You signed her over to me."

"What?" I ask, my voice going squeaky, "I never signed her over to you! Why would I do that? You're the reason she's here, you know."

"Actually, you are the reason she's here. You could've had an abortion, but..."

I stick my fingers in my ears.

"La la la la la la la la la la la la la. I'm not listening."

"Yeah, very mature. You wanna hear how you signed her over?"

"Do I have to?"

"Well, you were in labor."

"Duh."

"Pay attention. You were in labor and it was in full swing."

*Flashback*

"Come on, Olivia. Keep breathing. You're doing great." Jen says.

"Hey, Olivia?" Cole asks.

"WHAT?"

"Would you mind signing these adoption papers for me?"

"Oh, sure," I say. I sign the papers and hand them back to Cole.

*Present*

"Oh, please. That's not how I remember it. Here's how I remember what happened," Jen says.

*Flashback (Again)*

"Come on, Olivia. You can do this. Just focus on your breathing and push," The doctor says.

"I can't. I can't push."

"Yes, you can. You've got your friends here with you. Come on, Olivia. Push."

"Hey, before you start. Can you sign this?" Cole asks.

Before I push, I sign the piece of paper. I'm so tired, I have not a clue what it is.

*Present*

"You know, Jen, I do remember it that way," I say.

"Well, I think we should watch the birth video to make sure," Cole says, pulling out the DVD.

"Ugh, fine," Jen and I say in unison.

Hiccup, Toothless, Jen, Cole, Jennifer (my daughter), and I go up to our room and watch the birth video.

(After viewing the birth video)

"I will never be able to unsee that," Hiccup says.

"I can't believe I went through that," I say.

"Adoption is a good option," Jen says.

"Ok, now that that's over, we need to destroy the Red Death babies," Hiccup says.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right, Hiccup," Cole says.

"Mama." I look over. Jennifer, my daughter, said her first word. I think.

"Please tell me that's her first word," I tell Cole.

"Well, no. But it was her first word. That's the only word she has said."

"Wow."

"She must really miss you," Cole says, in a non-joking way.

I get choked up as I ask:

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course. You are her mother, after all." Cole places my daughter in my arms. I realize this is the first time I've ever held her. A few tears stream down my face.

Jen, my BFF, looks at me with tears in her eyes, and I know she's thinking of Rosalie. Hiccup rubs her back comfortingly.

"So, what's the plan?" Cole asks.

Jen POV

I sit there thinking and thinking. My mind is racing. Suddenly, I have the urge to run home to save my family from the monsters coming. To save my mom and my dog. I snap around, startling Hiccup.

"We need to go protect our families. NOW." I say with so much intensity that everyone looks at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, um, ok? I guess." Olivia says, bouncing her daughter on her lap. Jennifer giggles.

I give a small smile then look out the window to see the babies flying away. Suddenly, my whole world stops. The fire looks familiar. It looks like... Oh. No. They. Didn't. Seething rage is taking over, as I remember Rosalie. The fire. THEY were there. THEY started it, and I was going to end it.

I'm blinded at this point I have no control. No one was noticing me, they were all talking, that is, until I dropped to the ground. I was going wolf. Suddenly, I shot out the door. I knew they were following me, so I turned around. I couldn't control what happened next. I couldn't help it. I didn't want it. I lashed out at Olivia and Jennifer, knocking them over. I don't know if Olivia could tell that I was at mercy to my wolf-self, but I hope she could. I whipped around and shot out the doors of the Omni.

The 20 ft tall reptiles saw me coming, and breathed fire. I wasn't prepared. I felt searing pain, and realized I was on fire. I was SO MAD at this point, it was incredible. I was mad at myself for hurting Olivia and Jennifer, I was mad at the Red Death babies for killing Rosalie, and I'm going to explode with anger. In 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Boom.

Olivia POV

I look over at Jennifer and say her name. No response. I snap my fingers beside one of her ears. Then the other. Nothing. She's not even blinking. I put my ear to her chest gently and listen for her heartbeat. It's fast, then slows...then nothing. She's gone. My little girl is gone. I got a small scratch on my knee, but nothing more. My daughter lost her life. I put my face in my hands and sob.

I'm kinda mad at Jen, but I know it was her wolf-form that did this. Then I realize something: if I'd have caught Jen before she hit the ground, she'd still be here. So it's my fault. I sob harder.

Soon, I feel arms wrapping around me. Or wings. I know it's Toothless by the way he croons at me. I eventually fall asleep.

When I wake up, I see Jennifer next to me. I'm back in my hotel room. I sit up and see Hiccup sitting at the desk. He looks over .

"Hey. You doing okay?"

"Where's Jen? Is she okay?"

"Cole is out looking for her. He'll call as soon as he finds her."

I open my mouth.

"And, no. He hasn't called yet."

"We have to go out there. We have to help."

"We're gonna go now. But Toothless and I are going to be protecting you."

"Hiccup, I'm 18. I don't need protection."

Hiccup just sighs and helps me up. We race out the front door.

I immediately spot Jen. She is in her wolf form and she is fighting off Red Death babies. There are four left to defeat...Make that three. I make sure my bow and arrows are with me.

"Hiccup, you and Toothless go take down one of them. I'll take down another," I say.

"How?" I show him my bow and arrows.

Hiccup and Toothless go airborne and I load my bow.

I shoot one of the dragons in the eye...one of their eyes. One down, five to go. I think of where the Red Death's heart is. I load my bow again and aim the arrow at the heart of the Red Death. The baby Red Death seems to sense my presence and takes a step forward. It's now or never. I shoot my arrow at the baby Red Death's heart, and get a bull's eye. As that happens, the baby Red Death throws me against a piece of rock rubble. I feel a crack in my left arm and then, the last thing I see is Jen, in her human form, running up to me.

I'm at the scene of the Red Death babies. I see Jen, in wolf form, and she's fighting off one of the babies. It slings her against a rock, killing her.

I start to run to her, but every step I take seems to take me farther away.

"Jen! Jen! Jen!" I call.

"Olivia!" I bolt up. It was only a nightmare. I'm back in the hotel. My arm is in a cast, and Hiccup is standing next to the bed. Jen is next to him.

"Jen, you're alive!" I exclaim. I wrap my good arm around her in a hug.

"Of course, I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I had a nightmare that you were killed by one of the Red Death babies."

"Don't worry. They're all gone. Not one left. We're gonna go with Hiccup back to Berk so he can report what happened. But we're not going until your arm is healed in a few days. And I'm so so so sorry about Jennifer," Jen says.

"Jen, it wasn't your fault Jennifer died. I should've caught her and she wouldn't have hit her head and she would still be here. It's all my fault." I sob. Cole - yes, Cole - comes over and, believe it or not, wraps his arms around me.

"Hey. Hey. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault," Cole says.

"You need to expand your grief, Becky," Hiccup and Jen say.

"How?"

"We're here for you. You can cry, scream, do whatever. Just don't let those feelings bottle up."

"Can I sing?"

"Of course. Do whatever makes you feel comfortable," Jen says.

(iluvhttyd: I don't own the following song, go to YouTube and type in The Rose by Bianca Ryan)

I take out my iPod and put on The Rose by Bianca Ryan.

"Some say Love it is a river,

that drowns the tender reed.

Some say Love it is a razor,

that leaves the soul to bleed.

Some say Love it is a hunger,

an endless, aching need.

I say Love it is a flower,

and you it's only seed.

It's the heart, afraid of breaking,

that never learns to dance. It's the dream, afraid of waking, that never takes a chance. It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give. And the soul, afraid of dyin', that never learns to live.

When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long, and you think that Love is only, for the lucky and the strong,

just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow, lies a seed that with the sun's Love, in the spring becomes the rose," I sing.

When I finish, Toothless, Hiccup, Cole, and Jen are staring at me, mouths wide open.

"I have known you for 16 years and I have never heard you sing. That was amazing!" Jen says.

"It was nothing. I just..." I burst into tears.

Jen and Hiccup come over and wrap their arms around me. I sob. Hiccup gathers my daughter in his arms, gently, as if not to wake her, and places her in my arms.

I look over at Hiccup.

"Thank you," I say, tears streaming down my face. Hiccup smiles at me and puts an arm around me.

He, Jen, Cole, Toothless, and I look down at Cole's and my daughter, glad everything was now good.

A few days pass, and, since my arm is sort of healed, Jen, Hiccup, Toothless, and I go to Berk (Cole went back home). It wasn't easy getting the three of us to Berk on Toothless. But somehow, we managed to get there unharmed.

"Welcome to Berk, girls," Hiccup says as we land on the dock.

"Wow. It's as beautiful as it is in the movie," Jen says. I nod in agreement. Oh, and by the way, before I forget, I took a picture of Jennifer (my daughter) when she was still alive when I saw her for the last time. I keep both pictures in my pocket: the one from when she was born, and the one from a few days ago. Cole was sweet enough to give me a copy of the DVD of our daughter's birth. If Hiccup and Toothless come back with us, we will have a small funeral for my daughter with Jen, Hiccup, Toothless, Cole and I there. We have to leave the hotel in two days, since the roads aren't really damaged from Hurricane Irene. Ugh, and we had SO much fun. I'm being sarcastic and real at the same time.

Jen P.O.V.

It was beautiful. Truly. I look into the clouds and see dragons. Dragons, dragons, and more and more and more dragons! It's truly amazing. I makes me long for Rose. Rosy. Rosalie. My names for my older sister. I notice everyone else is ahead of me, so I decide to catch up.

*Later that night*

I sit there, tears rolling down my cheeks. It's all too much pain. Olivia is in emotional pain. Hiccup is surrounded by pain and is desperatly trying to calm us down. And I feel awful. I'm sick because I'm scared of the fact that my mom and dog could have been hurt by the Red Death babies before we killed them.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my back.

"You ok?" Hiccup asks me. I look up.

"No." I mumble, even if this is my hero talking. I still feel sick.

"What is it?" I look at him for a minute. He's worried, and I can tell.

"Mom. Nico. They're... my family. My dog Nico and my mom, Sadie. I want them both." I say, tears running down my face. And I can't help it. I lean against his chest and just watch the gray sky out the window.

It's sad, really. That I'm reduced to sitting around, being sad about something I could save. I look down at his leg. I don't know why, but it motivates me. To save the things I love. No matter what the cost. He did it. The cost was great. The cost was his leg. I sit up suddenly, startling Hiccup.

"I will!" I say, and march out the door. As I do, I hear a very confused "What?" from behind me.

*Next Day*

"Olivia!" I say. She's downstairs, on Hiccup's couch. Er, whatever vikings call their furniture anyway.

"Yes?" She says, looking up.

"I wanna go home." I announce.

"Uh..." Was her response.

"I'm scared for mom and Nico." I say, tears welling up in my eyes, yet trying to look proud.

"Please. Talk to Hiccup for me." I say.

"Well, why can't you?" Olivia asks.

"Because I'm going somewhere for the day." I say.

"What? Where?" She asks, turning around to look at me.

"Just somewhere, please don't ask." I say.

"O-... Ok?" She says, obviously confused.

"Thanks!" I say, and race out the door. I run, until I feel my feet hurt. Suddenly, they arent't feet. I'm galloping at this point, letting my tounge flop in the wind. I'm just running and running.

Then I realize, something. I'm lost, and I don't know how I got here. Which is really. Really. BAD.

Olivia POV

It's been three hours and Jen isn't back yet.

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you," I say.

Hiccup turns to me.

"Ok. What's up?"

"Jen wants to go home because she's scared for her mom and Nico. And I want to go home, too. Because of my daughter and my mom." My phone suddenly buzzes. Cole texted me.

It says, "Police and fire crews found your mom. I'm so sorry to say that she was found dead."

My legs become rubber. I read the text to Hiccup.

I was an orphan. Plain and simple.

I begin to sob. I've lost my whole family. And I have no idea where my brother, Daniel, is, and I'm determined, now more than ever, to find him.

Hiccup wraps his arms around me as I sob. After a few minutes, Hiccup wipes the tears from my eyes and puts strands of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, we've gotta find Jen. We'll find her then we can get you both home so you can search for her mom and dog." Her mom and dog! I, in complete selfishness, completely forgot about them! I text Cole and ask him if they've been found, and, if so, if they're alive. Cole says that they haven't been found yet.

Hiccup, Toothless, and I walk outside of Hiccup's house, and, within seconds, are airborne.

We fly over Raven's Point and the surrounding areas. I call Jen's name every second.

"Olivia! Toothless! Hiccup! Down here!" We spot Jen right where Hiccup first met Toothless and set him free.

We land next to the boulder where Toothless cornered Hiccup.

"Jen! What happened?" I ask.

"I got lost. Plain and simple." When Jen said "plain and simple", I was reminded that I'm an orphan. I broke down.

"Liv, what happened? Is everything okay?" Jen crouches next to me and puts a hand on my back.

"Cole texted me about my mom. I'm an orphan, Jenny. My mom is dead."

Thunder rumbled.

"I've gotta get you girls home. We can have a short funeral for Jennifer then I gotta come back home."

"Before the funeral we have to search for Jen's mom and dog," I say. My phone buzzes. It's Cole.

The text says: gr8 news! Both Jen's mom and dog r alive and r waiting 2 see Jen. I have found ur bro Daniel and he is waiting 2 see his little sister.

Jen P.O.V.

I was amazed, and happy to find out my family was alive, but felt horrible for poor Olivia! Maybe, just maybe, if she was a true orphan, we could adopt her! But still, her family was gone. I looked down.

"Girls, come on, we have to go home!" Hiccup says, and we clamber on Toothless. Soon, we're there, in Richmond. We're along Hull Street now, and my heart is pounding. There's my house! I see it now! In my neighborhood! We land, and Nico is running, tounge out and tail wagging. I collide with her, and feel the fur and warmth.

"NICO! I'm so happy to see you girl!" I say, and she whimpers with joy back. I know Hiccup can relate to me, since he has a bond with an animal too.

My mom is running out next, and I hug her. "Mom!" I cry, and start sobbing. "Mom, I missed you! It was so scary! I went wolf in the middle of irene and we saw these huge dragons! We fought them off and killed them but it was still so scary! And... oh mom... olivia's... she's... an Oh mom Liv's an orphan!"

My words rushed out, as I sobbed and tryed to keep my loved ones close. This now included Hiccup. Now, I always thought to marry him someday. But now... it was different. He was like my brother.

When my mom went over to talk to him and Olivia, I dropped to my knees and started talking to Nico. "Nico, what happened while I was gone?" I asked. 'Not much, We heard on the news, and we were so worried.' She says. Only I can hear it though. That's right, I can talk to canines, and weirdly, cats and squirrels, while Olivia, can talk to birds and worms, as well as fish.

I turn around and see Cole and Olivia's brother getting out of a taxi. Olivia runs and hugs him, crying as well. Hiccup just stands there like he doesn't know what to do, while mom stands there watching them. I edge over to Hiccup and say the weirdest thing I could have ever said to him.

"Hey Hiccup? I used to think I would marry you one day but now, you're more like a brother to me." I say, and he looks at me like I've grown two heads. I laugh, and it feels good. To just laugh.

So I keep laughing, out of joy and happiness. There had been too much pain.

"Hey guys, sorry to break you're happy reuinon thing, but, I think we have company." Cole points out. There, stands, the largest creature I have ever seen.

A Red Death and it is HUGE.

Much bigger than what Hiccup killed, and it's marching down Hull Street. Suddenly, it disappears.

"Oh no." Olivia says, and I know it's bad as well. We still have more fights to go, because it looks like daddy might be getting an army ready. "Oh no" is exactly right.

iluvhttyd: Read and Review!

Reply to:

Reply to Becky Nance

Reply to Becky NanceSend 


	4. Chapter 3a: Bad News and Good News

**Hey, guys. This is iluvhghttyd (gonna change my name back to iluvhttyd), and I've got some really bad news about Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels. Apparently, a certain FanFiction writer *cough* Francesva *cough* has, unfortunately, given up on Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels. Trust me, if I could write it without her, I would. But she was the one who wanted to start the story in the first place, and now she's forgotten all about it! So, if any of you would like to continue Of Winds, Vikings and Hotels, please PM me. There was more, but it's lost. I'll check through my email again to see if I can find it...Nope...can't find it guys. So Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels is going to be continued by another author. I don't want this story to end, but since FRANCESVA abandoned it, there's not really any reason for me to continue it. Au revoir, Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels...I hope you get adopted by a very nice author who is a more dedicated HTTYD fan than a certain author... *cough* Francesva *cough* I am, but I just don't want to continue it without Francesva. To the future author who will adopt Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels: please take care of this story. Let it go where you want it to go. But just one suggestion: try to stick to the characters as much as possible. Here are the character details for Jen and Olivia:**

**Francesva's Character (with side notes from Francesva):**

**Name: Jennetta (Jen, friends call her Jenny sometimes.) Tymberlake Hamilton (Alternated her name to fit modern stuff, real name: Jennettanen Trout Honduru. ^^)  
Age: 16 (My real age is 12, actually. ^^)  
Gender: Female  
Bio: Has a weird mom, a female dog named Nico, and a mare named Starlight. They're both black. Nico is a coltriever, and has a white chest. Loves any human she sees. Jen is weird as well (in a good way!) a huge klutz, and very fun-loving. Extremely friendly, and LOVES fantasy stuff!  
Background: Not much here, except that she was bitten by a wolf once, and can turn into one (Not like those creepy wolf men, like a real very pretty wolf).  
Crush: Hiccup, but to be fair, let's let Astrid keep him, so we aren't fighting over who gets Hiccup, agreed?  
Weapon: Loves to have a pocket knife with her, but Bow and Arrow is her main thing. **

**My Character (with side notes from me):**

**Name: Olivia Wilson  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Bio: Lives with her single mom (not really, I live with both my parents), has a black cat named (what else?) Toothless, has shoulder length brown hair that is usually in a ponytail, likes to wear jeans, sandals and a t-shirt.  
Crush: Hiccup, but, like Jen, likes to let Astrid have him.  
Weapon: A bow and arrow...I'm pretty good in real life so...  
**

**So, yeah...PM me if you want the story...if you wanna cowrite it with me (I promise I will NOT abandon it!), PM me in the same PM that says you want to adopt Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels.**


	5. Chapter 4: Found Chapter

**Okay, you heard that Francesva was abandoning Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels and I am looking for a new co-author? Well, while searching through the long PM Francesva and I had, I found a chapter, or part of a chapter! Here it is!**

Olivia P.O.V. (Francesva: I'm actually writing this one, it's just a one time thing though, iluvhttyd needed me to.)

I cling to my brother, and can't believe what I just saw. Jen turns around to look at me with wide eyes. Hiccup almost looks like he might cry, considering that he would have to fight another red death and possibly lose another limb. "W-wha...?" Jen stammers and trails off. "I... can't believe it." Daniel says, and he looks starstruck.

"We... We have to get back to Berk!" Hiccup says. "We have to save Berk, and Richmond!" I say. "I think he has an army!" Jen says. "What? Where did you get that from?" Cole says, and I'm thinking the same thing. "I dunno! I just... I dunno. I just think he has an army." She says. "Ok, well, we need to go somewhere safe for now!" Hiccup says. "He's right!" I agree. "Why not Jen's house?" Daniel asks. "That's fine with me!" Jen's mom says, and we all rush inside.

Her house has 2 and 1/2 stories, and no basement. The stairs are short, and the walls are wooden. Her white carpet has lots of black fur from Nico, and Jen when she's in her wolf form. It's a small family room, so Toothless curls up on the floor with Hiccup and Nico, who is very loving towards the large dragon.

Jen sits down in a large red chair in one corner of the room, while Cole, Daniel, and I sit on the couch. Jen's mother goes upstairs into the kitchen. "We should think of a plan of what to do next." I say. "Agreed." Everyone else says at the same time. "Janks!" Jen shouts. "You all owe me... ah what the heck, you all owe me nothing." She finishes, smiling like she has done a great deed.

"What?" Hiccup says, scratching his head. "I'll explain later." I say. "ANYWAY why don't we split up? Some of us can go to Berk and some of us can stay." Daniel says. "Wait, Daniel? Remember... remember... my d-daughter?" I say, tears welling up in my eyes. "Yes?" He says, comfortingly. "W-we need to have her funeral." I say, burying my head in my knees. Hiccup scoots over to me and sits with his back against the arm of the sofa. He takes my hand in his. "We can do that first, if you want." He says comfortingly. "T-Thank you." I say.

Jen P.O.V.

Olivia looked really sad right there sitting on my sofa. Hiccup did too, oddly enough. I wondered why, when I realized that his mother is dead, and he has a missing leg. 'Duh' I think to myself. Daniel looks sad,too, and so does everyone else. Cole, because his daughter is dead, and Daniel because his niece is dead, and he's an orphan. "Uh, why don't we think of what will happen after the funeral?" I say, trying to change the subject.

I know I'm the one who killed Jennifer, but, the least I can do is try to save Olivia and everyone else from the pain. "I-I guess we should do that." Olivia agrees, wiping her eyes. Murmurs of agreement are heard, and I feel satisfied. "Why not Olivia, Hiccup, Toothless, Nico, and I go to Berk, and Cole, Daniel, and, my mom stay here? Back here, they can let us know what's going on and on Berk, we can hopefully get some of the vikings to help us defeat this army and their leader. Maybe we can even get the rest of your gang, Hiccup, and get them to help us! Sound good?" I ask.

Olivia and Daniel look reluctant to part again, but agree. Everyone else agrees too, and I know we are all set. I wish Rosalie was here, too. I shake myself, and run upstairs into the kitchen and tell my mom the plan. She is also reluctant to let me go, but she agrees. I run up the next set of stairs and slide into my room. I start packing, and my eyes widen when I see the picture of Rosalie. Broken. Smashed. Destroyed. The picture itself has little bite marks on it. Terrible Terror bite marks. One of his hench-dragons had been here! I was outraged.

Next thing I know I'm running downstairs in full wolf form, snarling, blind with rage. I tear at anything I can find, anything I can bite, anything I can kill. I can't stop myself, and, dear lord, I hope that every single one of them in that room know that this is not me, but some demon living inside me. I'm trying to stop so hard. I know that door is locked, and the last thing I hear and feel before I black out is Toothless snarling and biting me on my leg.

(iluvhttyd: This is iluvhttyd doing the next part of Jen's POV! I owe francesva so...)

When I wake up, I see Cole looking at his left leg. It's bleeding heavily. I'm back to normal, and I know I did this. My leg is hurting and I know Toothless did this. But who can blame him? He's protective. My mom is bandaging Cole's leg.

I have a feeling we're going to leave soon. I stand up, despite the pain in my leg.

"All right. Y'all ready to go?"

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I ask.

"Jen, your leg," Olivia says, pointing at my leg.

**Okay. That's all there is. There isn't anymore. So PM me if you want to cowrite this story, and like I said, I will NOT abandon it! Read and review, and please no flames!**


	6. Chapter 4a: Quick Apology

**Okay, y'all read about how I trashed Francesva...well, I didn't mean it. So, yeah. Sorry, Francesva. Okay...again PM me if you wanna co-author Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels!**


	7. Chapter 4b: Super Duper Big Apology

**Okay, you know Francesva has gotten back on the story, well, she and I have hit a bump in the road. That road is called Friendship. Cheesy, I know. Listen, Francesva, you and I both suffer from depression, and fangirl-ness...but you are my best friend and my sister and even though we've never met, I've learned so much from you, most of which I will not mention for your sake. I was a complete jerk to her and I completely regret everything I said. And that chapter with the TMNT dream and Jen being a jerk at Liv? Well, Francesva didn't write that. I did. I hadn't known she wanted to continue the chapter. Okay, that's a complete lie. I did know, I just wanted to get the next chapter in the story up. Look, remember the part where Cole raped Olivia? He isn't just a character in this fanfiction. He's based off of my ex-boyfriend. He threatened me after I dumped him. He said, and this is a direct quote: "When I see you again, you'll regret it." That threat has haunted me ever since, and my first ex is on here. I'm not going to mention his username for his privacy, but if you read this, I know you know this, but I'm terrified of you-know-who. I keep having that stupid nightmare...and I...this isn't about me. It's about Francesva. I hated the way I spoke to you, Francesva, and if a public apology won't help you forgive me, I don't know what will. I am so sorry. I'd really like to continue the story with you, and I'll even delete the hateful chapter, but, personally, I'd like to have a teeny tiny bit of TMNT in there, if that's okay with you. PM me when you get this, Francesva. I know you favorited and alerted me and this story. I did (why did I favorite and alert myself? I don't know). Okay...can't wait to work on the next chapter with you, Francesva.**


	8. Chapter 8: Adoption Notice

**To the Fans (Followers, Favoriters, Readers, and the Reviewers) of "Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels"**

* * *

**I'm sorry to tell you this, but my coauthor (more like _ex_-coauthor) has stopped writing fanfiction, and I'm avoiding How To Train Your Dragon like the plague for so many reasons and I don't want to make Hiccup the bad guy in this story. If you've read "How I Started My Life In Berk" and you know my secret, then I can tell you Hiccup is being so mean right now. Unless someone adopts this story, it will be deleted. I'm sorry, but since someone *cough* francesva *cough* has moved on from How To Train Your Dragon (like I have) and has stopped writing FanFiction (not like I have...I gave ya'll daily updates for Invisible But Seen and the one-shot! And I promise, Chapter 3 for Still Dream will be up tonight!), and has gone to My Little Pony and is going to marry...what was that guy's name again? Discord...so...if you want to adopt this story, please PM me! I have moved on to Rise Of the Guardians, if you haven't already figured that out.**

**I'm angelbunny927, formerly iluvhttyd...and this has been...**

**Of Winds, Vikings, and Hotels.**

* * *

**Yes, that was a "last-episode-of-iCarly" kinda closing...it had to be done!**


End file.
